En lo que nunca me fije
by PinguPirata
Summary: Quizás las cosas pequeñas son las mas interesantes, Tweek POV y Songfic de Dënver :3


**NA: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP 3, holis, les traigo un songfic bien cursi .3., inspirado en la canción de Dënver – "Nuestro mundo de las cosas a nadie le importan", enjoy piratitas! **

_Contigo no necesito__  
__Esconder mi pasión__  
__Por las estrellas__  
__Si a ti también te gustan__  
__Las cosas que a nadie__  
__Le interesan.__  
__Llevo una primavera__  
__En julio al verte con pena__  
__Que se volvió verano__  
__Cuando reímos con__  
__ Tanta fuerza._

Nunca les ha pasado que necesitan salir un momento para, ¿respirar?, ¿calmarse?, no lo sé, bah cualquier cosa.

Quizás muchos tengan razón y soy un maldito anti-social encubierto, ¿Qué es eso?, es tener amigos para no ser mirado raro o tener esas complicaciones que significan llevar el nombre de "MARGINADO".

¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante tontería?, no creo que sea malo ser reservado, es más, una de las personas que más admiro es un chico que no le importa llevar esa etiqueta por reputación.  
Craig Tucker…, le importaba una mierda el resto si él era feliz, tenía sus metas claras, la mayoría lo tachaban de "el niñito raro" o "la ovejita negra", creo que le queda mejor "la ovejita azul", el azul es un color frío y sereno igual que él. Amante de la lectura, sin miedo a alejarse para tener el silencio de leer y meterse en la historia. La mayoría de las veces siempre lo veía en los rincones de los lugares con sus audífonos, se negaba a lo que no creía justo, amante de los animales y protector de la naturaleza. En pocas palabras él era "todo-lo-que-yo-no-me-atrevía-a-ser-por-la-presión ", ASH!.

_Y me oyes delirar__  
__Y te parece lo más__  
__Y te oigo delirar__  
__Y me parece genial_.

Muchas veces cuando hablaba con el aprendía cosas en las que nunca me había fijado antes, el sonido de la lluvia, el color de los arboles combinado con el cielo, los tipos de pájaros, las estrellas, blah, blah.. Cosas que no se toman en cuenta nunca. Pero a mí me interesaron, le tome mucho cariño, siempre llegaba entusiasmado a las clases que compartíamos, me prestaba libros y poco a poco nos hicimos muy amigos. Era increíble lo ciego que fue todo ese tiempo, las cosas que nunca tome en cuenta pero que me hacían feliz, ahora eran una pasión que compartía con Craig (lo que más me gustaba), nos reíamos de cosas que solo nosotros entendíamos, hablábamos en códigos, me prestaba las novelas que el escribía en sus cuadernos, escuchábamos la misma música, mirábamos las nubes y así fue como también me entere de que le gustaba la fotografía.

_Colecciono nubes__  
__Y las guardo en la nevera__  
__Para que no llueva__  
__El día en que te vea__  
__Y tampoco cuando no._

Me enseño un álbum que el escondía, estaba lleno de fotos hermosas hechas por el, yo nunca podría sacarlas debido a que tiemblo mucho, además ¡ERAN EN EL JODIDO MOMENTO EXACTO!, muchas calles eran de las misma ciudad y no las reconocí. Era perfecto para mí, cada una de esas tardes que pasaban, eran inolvidables, no se podrían describir ni en diez mil páginas ¡Maldito y genial Tucker!, si esto pudiera ser eterno, haría lo que fuera.

Ya había pasado un año sin darme cuenta, mi lazó de amistad con Craig se endureció cada vez más, lo peor de todo, creo que siento una "extraña" atracción hacia él, digo, yo no creo que ser gay sea malo, pero ¿Y si me rechaza?, ¿Y si cree que doy asco?, ¿Y SI ES HOMOFOBÍCO?, JESÚS NO PUEDO CON ESTO!, es que seamos sinceros, no podría pedir más de una persona, él no me trató diferente, ni sintió lastima por mí ni por mis tics ni por la paranoia, de hecho siempre me decía que no me aguantara, que le gustaba oírme delirar y que con mis tics yo era genial y no debería avergonzarme.

_Contigo no necesito__  
__Esconder mi pasión__  
__Por las estrellas__  
__Porque este es nuestro mundo__  
__De las cosas que a nadie__  
__Le interesan_

Pasando los tres meses donde al fin me convencí de que me gustaba "el pececito que nada contra la corriente", ahora tomo la costumbre de acompañarme a la cafetería después de la escuela, lo cual no era bueno para mi estómago, combinado con el café y las putas mariposas, creaban una explosión y digamos que no soy muy bueno disimulando. ¿Y si se dio cuenta ya y solo está jugando conmigo?, no.. no creo a Craig capaz de eso, el era mas inteligente, ¿Pero eso no ayudaría?, ¿sí?,¿no?, AH! NO LO SÉ!, ni siquiera podía ir a mi " lugar feliz" cuando estaba con él, PORQUE EL ESTABA HAY TAMBIÉN, me persigue por todas partes no sé cuánto aguantare con esto, muchas veces en la noche tomé una almohada y grite hay, los nervios me consumían, vamos Tweek deja de negarlo, ¡MUERES POR EL!, pero eso era peor, si me rechazaba no sé qué sería de mí, tendría que ir al psicólogo otra vez y tomar esos asquerosos calmantes con las terapias, NO! DIOS NO!. El único escape que tenía para calmarme eran mis dibujos, el rey de roma se enteró cuando vio uno de mis cuadernos y le regale uno de cuyo, nunca olvidare su cara de felicidad máxima al llevárselo.

_Y me oyes delirar__  
__Y te parece lo más__  
__Y te oigo delirar__  
__Y me parece genial._

No sé cómo resistí estos cinco meses a su lado sin explotar o derretirme, O (posiblemente) TENER UN ATAQUE DE PANICO, decidí un día vencer esos miedos y no ser un cobarde, vamos tu puedes, tu puedes, sin morir, vamos!, díselo hoy en la tarde. Luego de prepararme psicológicamente frente al espejo, me fui a la escuela, no pude tomar atención en ningún momento de la clase, cuando toco el timbre para la clase que compartía con Craig, ese sonido fue como si me sacaran el corazón y luego lo pusieran otra vez en su lugar.  
Era el momento decisivo, fui donde siempre nos encontramos para entrar al salón y sentarnos juntos, sentía como el calor de mi cara aumentaba por cada segundo que intentaba hablar, el solo me miraba extrañado pero yo sé muy bien que sabía lo que saldría de mi boca.  
-C-CRAIG!  
-mh?  
-Ah y-yo… _*vamos, vamos, tu puedes, solo dile de una vez, maldito corazón deja de latir tan rápido*  
-_¿Qué pasa Tweek?  
-GHA!, C-CRES QUE LLUEVA H-HOY? *_cerebro porque me abandonas ahora?*  
_ -ah?.. , bueno, puede ser.  
Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Craig se le notaba un poco molesto ¿se habrá enojado por lo de antes?, JESUS ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?, esos pensamientos que divagaban en mi cabeza, fueron interrumpidos por un brusco acorralamiento de ¿CRAIG?  
-Tweek  
-Q-Que p-pasa?!  
-Mejor dicho, Qué te pasa a ti?, has estado actuando extraño toda la semana  
-A-ah.. ghn! y-yo..  
-Tu?..  
-GHA! J-JESUS! YA NO LO AGUANTO, SI!, ME GUSTAS!, YA, LO DIJE, AHORA PUEDES GOLPEARME SI QUIERES  
Al cubrir mi cara desesperadamente quede en shock, ¿esto es real?..., ¿no es un sueño?.., ¿Craig me estaba besando?, cuando se separó, supongo que mi cara era un poema.  
-Tweek, nunca podría golpearte, pensé que nunca lo dirías  
-*_Lo sabía_*  
-Eres muy especial para mí, nunca me tachaste de raro, aprendiste de mí y te interesaste en un idiota como yo  
-N-no eres ghn un i-idiota  
-Soy tu idiota ahora te guste o no  
Volvió a besarme descaradamente, pero qué más da, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás, este es nuestro mundo solo de los dos, el mundo de las cosas que a nadie le importan.

**NA: Les dije que era cursi, estaban advertidos (?, bueno, hasta aquí piratitas míos, corazones gays para todos ****  
**


End file.
